


The Adventures of Spider-Boy and His Spider-Dog

by HowConvenient



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, It's Tom Holland's dog but, My First Fanfic, Peter gets a dog!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowConvenient/pseuds/HowConvenient
Summary: Basically Peter find a homeless pupper and adopts it





	The Adventures of Spider-Boy and His Spider-Dog

“Oh, boy. Sorry about that. “ The would-be-mugger groaned in pain as he held his bleeding nose. “You totally deserved that, but still. “ 

The man just flipped him off, causing Spider-Man to scoff and webbed him up to the alley’s brick wall. Once he made sure that the mugger had no way of escaping before the authorities came, he grabbed the wallet that the victim had dropped in fear and got ready to chase him down. He made his way up the building before looking back and cringing at the sight of the man’s red and crooked nose. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the cops take care of that nose for you. Maybe next time you’ll think twice about robbing someone, yeah? “ 

Without waiting for a reply, Spider-Man landed on the top of the building with a heavy sigh. It’s been a busy night, the time being a late Saturday, now early Sunday, in the city that never sleeps. Twelve muggings, nine cats stuck in trees, three drug-deals, a couple of gang fights that escalated too quickly, and even a therapy session with a man who hated his business job. 

“Hey, Karen? Did you see where WalletMan ran? “ The frightened man ran past too fast for him to realize where he was heading, a blur wasn’t going to cut it. 

“He ran west, but he could not have gotten very far. “ The soothing voice of his suit’s AI informed. 

Spider-Man quickly hopped off of the building and swung west. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of patrol was uneventful with no crimes being committed, and Spider-Man was about ready to just sleep in the large teacup of the cafe he was currently standing on despite the Parker’s apartment being only a block or two away. 

“Peter, you should really get to bed. “ Spider-Man rolled his eyes tiredly behind his mask before swinging the two blocks to his home. 

Swinging past a alleyway, a crash and whimper could be heard clearly from the darkness and his need for sleep disappears in seconds. Backtracking to check it out, the hero lands on his feet and silently moves his way into the sketchy looking environment. Karen activates night-vision mode and he can automatically see the black figure cowering behind a trash can, whimpering and quivering in fear. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. “ The softest voice he could muster seems to relax the poor creature as it slowly lifts its head out from the disgusting trash bags. “There we go, why don’t you come on out? The dark is scary. We don’t want to be scared, right? 

Cautiously, the black figure walks towards the red and blue boy, following him out and into the light of the streetlamp. 

“Awh, aren’t you a cutie? “ The boy smiles at the sight of the little puppy, who couldn’t be more than two months old. 

The creature was actually a tiny brown pitbull puppy with eyes that screamed “Hug And Love Me” and “Protect My Innocence”. The owner must be worrying or missing their precious pet somewhere. 

But he or she didn’t have a collar. 

They also looked like they were starving, living off of the scraps that New Yorkers absentmindedly throw their way. Not heavily underweight, but still needing more food than a healthy pitbull would need. 

“You have Thai, Chinese, and Mexican leftovers in your refrigerator. “ Karen reminded him as she, too, noticed the underweight creature in front of them. “Along with the lemon chicken Ned had given you. “ 

“Perfect! Then it’s settled. “ He beamed animatedly as he carefully lifted the small puppy into his arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Home sweet home. “ Peter breathed in the smell of his apartment living room. It had the lingering scent of his Aunt’s perfume mixed in with the smell of unkempt teenage boy. And pizza. They haven’t had pizza in month, why does it smell like pizza? 

Peter placed the bag of dog supplies he quickly picked up from a dollar store onto the kitchen counter, his left arm still holding living, precious cargo. Looking down at the mini ball of adorableness, the fifteen year old got a better look of the condition it was in. 

The poor thing’s tangled fur was matted with filthy dirt and garbage from the trash cans they were trying to eat from. The brown fur seemed to look darker with the mud smudged all over it and the smell was horrendous. Like a rotten pumpkin filled up with milk that expired in 2010. Peter’s sense finally caught up to him as the scent filled his nose and he coughed against the smell, quickly putting the animal down. 

“Looks like someone needs a bath, you little thing. “ He smiled and lead his new friend towards the bathroom with a cheap bottle of puppy shampoo. “Let’s get this done and quick, so you can eat. “ 

The puppy didn’t answer for obvious reasons, but hopped into the tub without hesitation. Peter has never had a dog once, officially. There was an incident involving a pigeon, a dog and a nine year old Peter Parker, but his Aunt doesn’t know about it so it didn’t happen. 

“I’ve watched dog videos with Ned before so I’m practically an expert on this. “ The dog narrowed its eyes at him, looking like it was regretting coming along with this young, naive boy. Peter just smiled in his own adorable way and took the shower nozzle down from its place. 

He rinsed the puppy with good temperature, constantly apologizing whenever it flinched or whimpered. The amount of dirt that washed down into the drain with the water was sketchy. Peter took great care in scrubbing the fur, being gentle but efficient and making sure the puppy was okay. After he rinsed off the soap and dried off the body, he took the small animal out of the tub and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Coolio, now that we are done with that. “ He pulled out the dog food he bought from the store and the lemon chicken from the fridge. “Let’s eat! Yay!”

The dog barked loudly. 

While microwaving the chicken for himself, Peter searched the cabinets for a suitable bowl that a dog can eat out of. 

“I should probably name you. Calling you ‘Dog’ sounds rude. “ 

The do- the precious living being filled with sunshine barked again. 

“ I also need to see your genitals. “ Peter cringed at his own words. “Eh, sorry. Can I please see if you have a willy or not? “ 

_ ‘I feel like a twelve year old on Omegle. ‘ _

Regardless, he made his way to his small friend and carefully lifted up its hind leg. Once he saw what he needed, he quickly got back up and continued to prepare the meal. 

“Okay, cool, cool. Now a name. Let’s find a new for you. Unless you already have one? “ 

The female dog stared. 

“Yeah, I thought so, too. “ 

After he placed down the bowl of dog food, beef flavored, the starving girl dug right in to it. Chomping down quickly, desperate for some nutrients. Peter sat at the table and looked down at her in thought. 

“Pepper? No, wait. There’s already a Pepper. What about Salt? “ The dog snorted with her face still in the bowl. 

“Alright, how about Quinn? “ She looked as if she was actually considering, but then snorted again and went back to eating. 

Peter was running out of ideas. He never thought of names and when he thought of Karen, it was as generic as they come. He took a large bite of his chicken in frustration when the light above him flickered. With a gasp, the boy stared at the wires inside the bulb and the dog looked up to see what he has done. 

“Elekta! “ He yelled as if it was the best idea ever, but his mood deflated when his buddy didn’t seem to hold the same excitement as he did. 

“Well, geez. What should it be then? “ The light flickered a couple more times over his head. When it turned on again, it was like the lightbulb was inside of Peter’s head instead. 

“Tesla was a good guy! “ Here, the puppy looked intrigued at her new owner’s face. “How about Tesla? “  

“No… How about Tessa? “ Peter smoothly got up and knelt by his adorable companion. “Like Tesla, but we don’t take no L’s.” 

He smiled when she licked his face happily, not at all minding that her breath smelled like beef. Her fur was soft and clean under his hands, and she was just so small in general. She was perfect! 

“Tessa Parker. “ He said, beaming and holding her close to his chest. “Oh, man. Aunt May is gonna freak. “ 


End file.
